Solve for $x$ : $8x - 7 = 5x + 8$
Solution: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(8x - 7) - 5x = (5x + 8) - 5x$ $3x - 7 = 8$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(3x - 7) + 7 = 8 + 7$ $3x = 15$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{15}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 5$